Promise Me
by AoifeRose
Summary: The day to day is finally getting to Holly. Gail helps in typical Gail fashion!


**My first attempt with these two because I really love them as a couple! Let me know what you think! As always none of them are mine, they belong to Global and ABC. It's not set in Rookie Blue real time but there might be a few spoilers – nothing dramatic that hasn't happened in Season 5 (in America and Canada). The case being described is mine too not a Rookie Blue one. **

Holly blinked rapidly as the daylight hit her eyes. She'd spent the last six hours poring over the remnants of what was once a human being. The body was so badly decomposed there were only bones and a few hair strands left for her to work with. She realised it was time for a break when her vision began to blur. She also realised she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Grabbing a sandwich from the deli on the corner she made her way to the park and found a bench in a quiet part of the green expanse overlooking the lake.

Some days, days like today, she questioned the ability of human beings to be sane and rational. As she tried to ascertain the cause of death of the young woman on her table the fractures and breaks made her wince as she thought about them being inflicted. She'd remained composed noting each and every cracked bone and its location.

A shiver ran down her spine even though it wasn't in the slightest big cold. She hadn't even needed a jacket that morning as she left for work. Sitting now in black jeans and dark blue shirt her hair pulled up off her neck she felt the heat of the day on her face as the sun was at its highest in the sky. Closing her eyes the sandwich long forgotten she sighed as she thought about the futility of it all. She'd known when she came top of her class in college that forensic medicine was where her heart belonged. What she hadn't realised at the time was how much working on dead bodies constantly was going to impact on her mental health. Especially bodies like the one currently on her table that had met with the horrific end it had.

She felt rather than saw the form blocking the heat of the sun from her body. She was about to open her eyes when she heard the static of a police radio and an order from dispatch instructing anyone in the vicinity of a downtown drugstore to respond to reports of a break in.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"  
"I'm not in the vicinity. Besides I saw a woman looking anxious on a park bench and felt it was my duty to investigate"

"I didn't know being anxious was a crime"

"It is if your demeanour disturbs those trying to enjoy a day out in their local park"

Holly smiled despite herself finally opening her eyes to see Gail standing over her, her blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes scared her sometimes. She felt as if they could see inside her.

"My apologies officer. I was just leaving". As Holly made to stand up Gail sat down putting her hand on her arm not forcing her but rather encouraging her to sit down with her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some more questions. I can't let you leave while you still look like this, you'll scare small children"

"You're funny"

"I try" Gail's tone was still serious as she continued "What brought you to the park today?"  
"Seeking solitude"

"Are you feeling depressed?"  
"Gail seriously come on!"

Gail stared at her resolutely maintaining her professional demeanour. "I have to confirm that you are not a risk to yourself or others before I let you go". There was a touch of concern in Gail's tone now. When she'd seen Holly sitting on the bench she knew just by looking at her that there was something wrong. The doctors shoulders were tense, her eyes shut tight, almost like she was willing the world to disappear.

"I'm fine" Holly answered almost imperceptibly.

All professionalism gone now Gail's tone softened as she said, "You don't sound fine. You don't look fine"

"Gee thanks"  
"I mean… you look… listen I just… you" Gail had gone from composed to disconcerted to downright silly in thirty seconds. Holly had that effect on her and she had no idea how to stop it, or if she wanted to.

"Doctor Stewart what brought you to the park today?" Gail tried for the professional tack again.

"I was trying to eat lunch and escape work for a bit. I've managed neither" Holly wasn't angry, she was in fact glad of the company, it had distracted her thoughts from the dark path they were veering towards just before Gail interrupted her.

"And why do you look as if the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders?" Gail knew the answer. She knew Epstein and McNally had discovered a body buried in a cement grave last night when the foundations of a building had been ripped up to make way for a new mall. A young woman, about her and Holly's age, who they identified as Heather Raymond based on the laminated drivers licence in a wallet in her pocket. She'd been missing two years and they'd spent the last 6 hours working the scene.

Gail's mind had wandered so far away she'd missed Holly's answer to her question.

"Sorry what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

Holly shook her head and made to stand again and made it to her feet just as Gail grabbed her hand.

"Hol?" The statuesque doctor turned to look at her former lover, the woman she was starting to feel things she'd never felt before for anyone, the woman she'd been more broken up about than anyone else ever. Gail saying her name, the way she said it, always made Holly feel like someone cared. And right now she needed someone to care.

"I'm ok Gail honestly"

Gail dropped the hand she held at the same time she dropped the gaze to the ground. A quiet "Fine" was all the blonde could manage.

Holly was about to walk away when the thought of what was going to greet her when she got back to work hit.

"Are you working tonight?"  
Gail looked up and met her eyes again "Until 6 yeah"

"Come over to mine around 8?"  
Gail looked slightly stunned but tried to cover it quickly "Um… Are you not … you know…" Gail realised she didn't know the name of the woman Holly had been seeing.

"She's gone. She cheated on me"

Without missing a beat Gail said, "She's a fool"  
"I'll see you at 8?"

Gail smiled "Yeah"

Holly turned to walk away but Gail called after her "don't scare any little children"

The smile it generated lasted on the walk back to the morgue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As she stood outside the door one hand holding a bottle of red wine the other one fist clenched held millimetres from the door debating whether to knock – Gail Peck was the epitome of indecisiveness a trait she hated in other people.

Right at this moment in time however she could not shake it.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself, as she stood frozen. Finally after what felt like an eternity she managed to knock.

Holly opened the door almost immediately, which caused Gail to jump

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand there?"  
"Huh?"

"You've been standing there for at least 5 minutes"

"Are those glasses x-ray specs?"  
"I heard you talking to yourself and that" she pointed with her finger "is a peephole"

"Oh" Gail walked by her not acknowledging the fact instead making her way to the kitchen and retrieving two glasses. Wine?"  
She didn't wait for an answer but rather poured two glasses and set one in front of Holly on the counter before downing half the contents of hers.

"So were you going to stand out there all night?"  
"No, I was eventually going to wimp out and leave"  
"What changed your mind?"  
Gail looked straight into those deep pools of brown and without an ounce of her usual sarcasm said simply "You looked so sad today and it broke my heart"

She saw the same look invade those dark brown orbs again as she walked around the counter taking Holly into her arms and holding her against her talking gently into her hair

"You can talk to me Hol, I don't judge. Hell I couldn't"

The doctor relaxed into the embrace and sighed as she felt the safety she'd be looking for since the night Gail walked out of the Penny.

Pulling back slowly after a few minutes Gail felt Holly lift her head from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"So you should be. You invite me over and then you get all breakdown central on me"

Holly smiled and nudged Gail's shoulder with hers. "Two thirds/one third on the wine and we'll call it quits?"  
Gail laughed and grabbed the bottle grabbing Holly's hand as well as she made her way into the living room.

Placing the bottle and glasses carefully on the coffee table they collapsed onto the sofa. Gail leaned forward to refill her wine and make sure she got her two thirds. But she was suddenly not longer in the mood to get drunk.

Turning back she pulled her leg up under her so she was sitting sideways looking at the beautiful woman taking up the other half of the small space they were sharing.

"What happened today?"  
"I was just having a small breakdown, all sorted now"

"Why?"  
"Why is it sorted or why was I having a breakdown?"  
"If you're about to tell me it's sorted because there's a woman in your bedroom I'm leaving now"

Holly laughed and reached out touching Gail's hand, resting her fingers on the back of a clenched fist. It unclenched and Gail intertwined their fingers.

"There is no-one in my room. There hasn't been in weeks"

"Was it her you were upset about?"  
"God no. She was a total waste of my time"

"So what was it then?"  
Holly reached for her glass taking a sip as she thought about her answer.

"That case you were working today?" Gail already knew the answer but she thought opening up the conversation would make things easier.  
Holly nodded. "It just seemed like such a senseless waste. And the fact no one knew she was gone, no one missed her. She died so violently. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I try not to think about the person they were until I'm finished but today it just hit me in the chest". Holly put her hand to her chest as if it hurt.

Gail moved over on the sofa and putting her arm around Holly's shoulders

"Babe that's normal. How could you do what we do all day, day in day out, and not be affected by it?" Squeezing Holly's shoulder she leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

"I know it just seems so… I don't know actually, that's what I've been trying to work out. Senseless seems like to simple and explanation for such a complex occurrence"

"Wow you really have been over thinking this doc"

Holly leaned her head on Gail's shoulder and then shifted as Gail pushed her back against the sofa, making room for Holly to lay her head in her lap, a routine they'd gotten into when they were together and one that they both missed. She reached out and picked up the remote from the coffee table hitting the play button up in the middle of the air hoping the docking station would read it. It did as Bruce Springsteen began to play "Streets of Philadelphia"

Gail stroked her hair and neck and Holly started to realise that this sudden preoccupation with all that was evil in the world coincided with the loss of the security she was feeling right now.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

The mutual acclamation seemed to lift any tension that had remained between them. They were here and it felt right. They remained like that for a few minutes but comfortable as Holly had become she needed to see Gail. Sitting up she came face to face with the blonde, blue eyes gazing intently at her, flicking briefly to her lips, the desire becoming evident as she moved her hand to Holly's lower back where she began to draw circles on the exposed skin between her jeans and t-shirt

Leaning in she captured luscious lips in a soft kiss, leaning back briefly to make sure Holly was ok with where this was going.

Holly smiled and leaned in to resume the kiss, which rapidly became heated. As hands began to roam the doctor found herself divested of her shirt and hands were underneath her tank top lifting it over her head seconds later.

"Whoa there"  
Gail pulled back looking shocked and fearful

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. God what was I thinking. You invite me over for a drink and I…"

Holly leaned in kissing her to shut her up. It had been their favourite way to interrupt each other since that day in the interrogation room.

"No I didn't mean stop. I meant could we move this somewhere more comfortable. I want you so bad but if we keep this up here we're not going to make it to bed tonight and this sofa is not comfortable to sleep on"

"Oh" the look of fear disappeared as Gail's eyes lit up. "I missed your bed"  
She stood and reached for Holly's hand as they made their way towards the stairs

"As much as you missed me?"  
"Almost"

Holly smacked her ass and Gail yelped then laughed as they made their way up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom lit only by a small lamp Gail took the opportunity to take in that body she'd come to adore. Though she hadn't had long, she'd come to know that body like she'd known no other lover's. She adored that stomach, those hips, and those breasts. Her thoughts gave way to actions as she reached around Holly's back unclasping her bra and freeing her breasts from the confines of black silk.

Taking both in her hands she began to caress them softly; knowing it was Holly's weak point, knowing how wet it made her.

Ducking her head to take a nipple in her mouth she grazed her teeth gently over the hardening bud before sucking it gently.

"Gail bed now or I'm going to fall on you!"  
"Ooh you're very bossy tonight!"  
Holly put her hands on Gail's shoulders and pushed her causing the smaller woman to fall onto the bed.

"Not bossy just desperate to get in your pants"

Gail giggled as Holly leaned in capturing her lips again this time probing with her tongue, raking her teeth along the officer's bottom lip before releasing a breath as she knelt up allowing her more access to the body she'd missed.

She reached for the belt on Gail's jeans and became frustrated when she couldn't open it.

Gail eventually put her out of her misery helping her to open it and ridding herself of her jeans, sock and boots in the process. The sight of Gail in purple lacy knickers and a tight blue t-shirt caused Holly's breathing to hitch. She could feel her heart beating against her chest wall. Wasting no time she pushed Gail's t-shirt over her head, removed her matching bra and pushed her fully onto the bed so she could straddle her hips.

Gail was trapped and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"I'm sorry" Holly said suddenly"  
"Sorry for what"

"Sorry that my friends are asses"

Gail leaned up for a quick kiss. Falling back on the bed she said simply "I'll forgive you if you fuck me now"

"Huh, that's possibly the easiest apology I've ever given"

"Do you generally have someone naked between your legs when you're apologising?"  
"Fair point"  
"No more talking"

Holly nodded as she lay down on top of Gail's warm body, propping herself up with one arm the other resting over her sex.

She began to gently rub Gail through her underwear and the moan she emitted was loud and long.

"No more teasing"

Holly nodded again and smiled as she slipped her hand into Gail's underwear, her fingers encountering wetness as soon as she spread her lips. Insinuating her index finger she slipped it through down to her opening to gather some wetness before circling back up to play with her clit.

"Fuck" Gail hissed at the first touch of Holly's finger to her clit

"You like that baby?"  
Gail bit the corner of her lip as she nodded.

"Tell me what you want?"  
Opening her eyes, not realising she'd closed them, Gail looked straight into the brown ones mere inches from hers.

"Fuck me hard, and fast"  
Holly's sharp intake of breath pleased Gail and she took the opportunity to lean in for a kiss.

But she was immediately thrown off balance as two fingers entered her swiftly and without warning. Screaming out in surprise it took her a moment to settle and Holly allowed for it before she began to move, slowly at first but her movement began to pick up as she felt Gail push against her.

"Yes, oh fuck yes Hol there"  
Holly found her g-spot and curled her fingers forward as she pushed her thumb against her clit. She was slipping in and out of the other woman easier now as the wetness began to build. Gail's nails dug into her back as she arched her hips trying to push herself as far onto those talented long fingers as she could.

"Ah, yyesss, fuck, yes" Gail came hard shuddering as she climaxed, her body tense.

Holly kissed her gently and then allowed her time to breathe and regain her composure. Slowly she withdrew her fingers. As she attempted to move off Gail however she felt herself being held in place.

"Nuh-uh, stay there"

Holly did as she was told and smiled broadly as she felt the blonde begin to make her way down her body. Gail had admitted the second time they made love that she loved the way Holly tasted and loved it even more when she was on top of her, cumming in her mouth.

Holly shuddered at the memory as Gail's kisses reached her pubic bone. Moving slightly forward so she could brace herself on some pillows she arched her hips to allow the woman below her some room to breathe.

As she felt the first flick of Gail's tongue against her clit she tensed. She knew this wasn't going to take long but she wanted to savour every moment.

The next move of Gail's tongue through her folds caused Holly to press down slightly. She was always afraid in this position she was going to smother someone but right now she needed to cum so badly she was almost willing to forget it – almost.

Gail's tongue reached her opening and as she pushed it through the wetness and inside her Holly moaned "Fucckk" long and loud into the pillow her face was now buried in.

Gail's tongue was skilled and Holly was amazed the first time they'd done this that Gail had never done it before. She'd never cum with anyone going down on her the way she had with Gail.

And now as the blondes tongue worked it's way in and out of her she remembered why.

Moving one of her hands down she began to work her clit. A few strokes with Gail's tongue buried inside her was all it took as she came hard, shaking as the orgasm overtook her. She felt Gail's tongue move up to her clit and she moved her fingers out of the way to allow the gentle kisses Gail was placing there. It helped her to come down slowly.

Kissing her way back up the taller woman's body Gail finally reached her lips. Holly could taste herself on Gail as they kissed. Her body began to relax as she slipped from on top of her so they were facing each other in the bed.

"You missed a spot" Holly leaned in and cleaned a spot of herself off Gail's chin

Gail smiled "Well if you will insist on doing that everywhere"

"Only with you"  
Gail smiled as she gathered the doctor into her arms kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so glad"

"Gail?"  
"Hmm"  
"Promise me if I ever look sad again you'll always ask me what's up?"  
"I promise baby"

Holly sighed into Gail's shoulder as sleep began to overtake her.

"Sleep tight Lunchbox"

Holly smiled as she placed a kiss on Gail's shoulder "Sleep tight Officer" 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N – ok as I said that was my first attempt with those two so let me know what you think, good bad or indifferent! I hope Holly comes back soon! **


End file.
